Plano Animal
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Cansado de ver Mione nervosa com as atitudes de Rony, Bichento resolve dar um jeito aproximar os dois.


Plano Animal

O frio tornou-se irrelevante com aquele toque maternal, acalentava-me de forma que compreendia ser amado. Calejadas pela escrita incessante, porém suaves, sua mãos corriam pelo meu corpo pequeno automaticamente, ela lia alguma coisa importante. Logo eu dormiria, estava tudo tão gostoso!  
Gradualmente, os dedos esfregavam-me demais... senti alguns pêlos me abandonarem... a pele sendo puxada, a dor vindo de forma injusta e inexplicável. Abri os olhos, me virei como pude e percebi tudo. Aquele maldito garoto ruivo, de novo!  
Imbecil ao ponto de conversar com a loira maluca no quadro da Mulher Gorda, na frente de Mione. Não é a primeira vez no mês que isto acontece, estes beliscões estão virando rotina.  
Saí do colo dela, afinal de contas, ela acabaria por matar-me sem notar. Ao olhar para ela, havia no seu rostinho as lágrimas, a tristeza de sempre... e ainda o anta teve a coragem de ficar confuso quando a viu subir em disparada para o dormitório! Como pode ser tão tapado assim?  
Bem, ela não foge disso. Em vez de admitir o que sente, fica sofrendo e me torturando, como se eu tivesse culpa da incompetência amorosa deles! Apesar de preferir ela com o feioso que fala errado, prometi dar um basta naquela situação, pois queria meu colo e dona de volta! Como? Fazendo o que eles não conseguem e o Potter finge não ver: juntaria o casal mais briguento de Hogwarts! Todos já notaram o amor mesmo, só precisava dar um empurrão... e eu faria isso, pela minha saúde e a felicidade de Mione. Ela não merece chorar por um ruivo teimoso.  
O tempo me ajudou um bocado. Mione, para variar, fazia tarefas adiantadas enquanto o ruivo e o Potter conversavam. Meu plano precisava dar certo, esperei dias! E ainda me rebaixei a pedir ajuda para corujas! Enfim, chegou a hora.  
Edwiges, meio esbaforida e manchada de sangue nas asas (o rato do almoço serviu até para isso!), assustou o Potter, que a levou para longe rápido. Peguei minha bola de lã no quarto e vi Píchi voando para os lados como tonto, não se continha de excitação, credo! Mas não tinha a quem recorrer... falta de opção é fogo.  
Fomos ao salão comunal, ele precisava enfiar-se embaixo da mesa sem que os dois percebessem. Começou a enrolar o fio nos calcanhares unidos de Mione, totalmente alheia à movimentos.  
Peguei o pergaminho do ruivo, tão distraído estava com um pomo que nem viu! Coloquei na mesa, perto de uma Mione enfiada num livro grande e espesso. Voltei para perto dele e puxei sua varinha... nossa, quase me surpreendeu daquela vez! Mas esqueceu logo ao querer capturar o pomo de novo. Brinquedinho de presente do Potter... francamente... estupidez contagiante a desses dois!  
Bem, escondi a varinha atrás de uma poltrona, ele não podia encontrá-la. Voltei para debaixo da mesa ver se Píchi fez o combinado. Para meu espanto, o nó era perfeito!  
Como algum dia o bobo do pomo teria de sentir falta do pergaminho, sentou-se de frente para Mione, que nem dava atenção. Ele pediu ajuda para terminar a tarefa de Herbologia, um relatório que me parecia extenso. Então, eu e Píchi amarramos logo os pés dele, pois era capaz dele reparar primeiro do que Mione... Além de tapado, era inquieto!  
Terminamos à duros arranhões, e enfim ele olhou debaixo da mesa. Saímos o mais rápido que pudemos e ele tentou se levantar, furioso. Só que Mione também quis ver o que acontecia... e os dois caíram com estrépito. Ouvi a conversa deles, temendo que Potter voltasse...  
- Aquele seu gato idiota fez isso pra quê? Andou ensinando práticas homicidas?  
- Não venha me acusar, Rony! Depois pegarei ele de jeito...  
- Será hilário, você dando uma bronca num felino pulguento!  
- Ele não é pulguento! E sim, muito melhor do que certas pessoas...  
- Isto é uma indireta? Se for, você está sendo injusta, pois não te fiz nada!  
- Este é problema, sabia? Tudo o que você faz agora é pra Luna! – nem acreditei quando ela disse aquilo! Miei satisfeito demais! Agora o enferrujado precisava tomar uma atitude...  
- Não é verdade!  
- É sim! Fica com ela pra cima e pra baixo, não fala comigo direito, deixa ela assistir os treinos, briga com todos que a criticam!  
- Ah, quer saber? Eu gosto da Luna. Ela é muito melhor que você!  
Eu estava morrendo de vontade de atacar aquele retardado...  
- Como?  
- Ela tava me ajudando a fazer uma surpresa pra você! Sua ingrata!  
Nem acreditei no que ouvi... ele pensava! Mas demorou tanto pra parar de gaguejar que eu desanimei um pouco...  
- Mentira! Vocês ficam é falando mal de mim, e quem sabe até namorando! Não que eu me importe com isso.  
- É assim? Tudo bem. Quando eu sair daqui, vou te mostrar tudo o que fizemos. E nunca mais olho na tua cara!  
Ficaram em silêncio. Depois, murmuravam de um jeito chato, eu não conseguia mais ouvir nada! Então, o Potter chegou fulo, com uma Edwiges triste. Ele chamou pelos dois, mas olhou debaixo da mesa e saiu correndo, rindo. Por curiosidade, fui também! E eles estavam aos beijos! Deu certo! Não faço idéia do conteúdo dos cochichos, mas o efeito foi ótimo! As corujas começaram a piar inquietas atrás do Potter, que parecia entender a situação e nos olhar com incredulidade. Típica cara de babaca dele.  
Enfiei-me debaixo da cama e esperei Mione deitar-se. Ria como boba e dormiu sorrindo. Enrosquei-me nela, e recebi um pequeno aconchego...  
Portanto, minha vida está boa e confortável, eles me tratam como mereço e tive meu colo de volta! E muitos beijos da Mione...  
O ruivo atirado soltou uma inacreditável no dia seguinte:  
- Até que pra um gato, você é esperto!  
Minha vontade era rebater, dizendo: até que pra um adolescente que se acha macho, você é bem chegado num cabo, sua lesma com dor nas costas! Ainda me pergunto como Mione conseguiu olhar para ele. Mas depois de ver seu sorriso com as caretas idiotas do tomatão, compreendi... O amor não tem explicação nem lógica, simplesmente está aí pra ser aproveitado por pessoas que querem ser felizes. E aqueles dois, pra sorte dele que não vai sair daqui marcado pelas minhas unhas, apesar de eu morrer de vontade, amariam-se incondicionalmente enquanto mantivessem a flor roxa que nasce no coração não só dos trouxas, viva... e regada. Nunca vi beijos serem tão longos, credo! Chega a me dar nojo! Querem saber? Vou tomar banho de língua e caçar... Os humanos são muito complicados e melosos para o meu gosto...

Nota da autora: Agradeço à Lain Lang por ter essa fic de volta, e republicada! Faz tempo que escrevi, mas continuo adorando-a. Obrigada, Lain!


End file.
